


The Journals Backstory

by Q_True_Form



Series: The Journals Secret [2]
Category: The Journals Secret
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q_True_Form/pseuds/Q_True_Form
Summary: This is the Background information on how Quentin became Quentin. The stage is set and is soon the curtains will open revealing how much chaos the UAFS will bring apon Quentin and his men.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrokebackPurgatory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokebackPurgatory/gifts).



> Disclaimer- I do not own any of the following
> 
> -star wars
> 
> -Leviathan
> 
> -SCP containment breach

 

The rest of the plane ride was quiet, nobody dared to speak to me because of my little outburst. Once we reached the base we were all told to go to our barracks. I feel the cold crisp wind brush against my face. This place would be nice if it wasn't plunged into war. We all get to our bunks and retire for the night. "Night lads" I hear demitri call out.

/Demitri's Nightmare/

"Get Down!" There are rockets flying through the air and smashing down into the ground. I look around. I am back in the forest from the battle, except this time there is also an entire army of UAFS soldiers. I hit the ground as a missile screams past me slamming into the ground dangerously close to me. The entire army is hiding in the forest. I hear the commander give an order. "It's time. They'll never expect it. And even if they do, we will overpower them, we have strength in numbers. CHARGE!"

About 3000 of us, including me, charge out onto the field. It is essentially a banzai charge. Missiles hurdle down from the sky. Every time one strikes, there is an explosion that sends blood and severed limbs flying ,shockwaves permeating our keep charging. Machine gun fire erupts and mows us down. Still, we keep going. We now number about a thousand. The Afghan army charges out of the base, and when the two armies collide, chaos ensues. Soldiers are fighting with everything from guns to bayonets to hand grenades to just swinging a rifle as a club and crushing enemies. In the chaos, I get shot in the gut. As I double over, an enemy soldier approaches me with a knife. Just as the knife plunges into my heart, the enemy soldier yells "Rise and shine, men!"

/End Demitri's nightmare/

I wake up with a start. I am back in the barracks. I am relieved and angry at the same time. Another one of those damn nightmares. They are getting more and more frequent. What could they mean?

/Hayden's POV/

The sergeant is telling us to wake up. I look at the clock. It's 0400 hours. "Attention soldiers, you are all being deployed to the Kingston Military Academy, where most of you graduated from. We have reason to believe that is will be coming under attack by enemy forces. When you get there, report straight to HQ. Lieutenant Gordon will debrief you there.

The plane ride is quite short. The base isn't too far from the Academy. I am wondering what everyone else on the plane is also wondering. Why so much force to protect a military academy with little to no strategic value? And better yet, why are they attacking it?

I remember the academy well, and after all these years, I still know it like the back of my hand. We have just touched down on the runway. They hand me a map of the base/training camp. I walk to the HQ building. I have never been allowed in thee briefing room until now; it was for high ranking officers only. I walk in and sit down in one of the last vacant chairs. The major general starts talking. "Ok, so they told me not to tell you about what is in hangar 4. Well I think that if you are risking your lives, thence shouldn't be keeping secrets. Also, this might affect your strategy. Ok here goes. Hangar 4 is the storage space for the Leviathan class airship."

Everyone starts talking at once. The major general quickly tries to restore order.

"However, that's not what they are coming for. They don't even know about it. We intercepted one of their transmissions. They are coming to steal weapons from the armory. Quentin, you and your squadron will scout ahead and warn us when they are coming. The attack will come from the east. Now go; they will be here soon. And one more thing, should they discover the Leviathan, I need you to destroy it. They can't have it under any circumstances."

Just as he says that, the Leviathan lifts off from the hangar. The general pulls out a walkie talkie. "What are you doing?! This isn't part of the plan!"

The reply is "We received word straight from President Swinton. We are authorized to use the Leviathan to fight them off."

"Ok what's the code word?"

"Hideki Tojo"

"You're cleared."

The general turns to me. "Oh and before I forget, we have a new experimental weapon for you." He hands me a grappling hook gun attached to a wrist strap.

"Pull the trigger to launch the grappling hook, push the red button to pull yourself up or retract the hook. Works well as a weapon too, There are blades in the handles".

"Thank you, sir."

"Good luck, and if you should be captured… Don't talk. No matter what. Here. Take these pills"

20 minutes later, my squad and I are about half a mile from the base. We are walking through thick jungle. There is me, Dimitri, Ramirez, and two other recruits that I don't know. I am swinging the machete at a cluster of thick vines when a machete swings at me from the vines. I jump back, startled. It is an enemy soldier. Suddenly we are surrounded. We all ready our weapons. No surrender. However, the Afghans don't give us a choice. My hands are tied up and a burlap sack is pulled over my head. Strangely they don't take my wrist I open my eyes again, I am on the deck of the Leviathan. Wait maybe they have rescued us and taken us back to the Leviathan!

"Hello again. It's been a little while."

I look at who spoke, and my hope is dashed. It is Alam il-Hassef. He casually walks over to me. I can see the bruises on his neck, and a fresh scar right above his right eye.

"You probably thought I was dead. That is usually what happens when you strangle someone and bury them alive, yes? It took me thirty six hours to dig my way out. But no matter. That's in the past! Let's see what is happening now." I look out the window of the Leviathan. There are at least 100 planes and helicopters, all loaded with missiles. They are all aimed right at the academy.

"Sir, do you think we should go through the armory before we blow the place to smithereens." A soldier asks the horrid man.

"I don't think so, Hayden! Hayden! Hayden! Hayden!"

I hear everyone start yelling my name. I quickly come to, I am lying on a cot in the infirmary. I see the major general and Ramirez waiting by my cot.

"Sleeping beauty is awake I see."

"Ugh what happened?"

"Do you remember anything at all from the past 48 hours?"

"No."

"It's a side effect of the pills. It's better that it remain a secret."

"What happen-"

"We can't tell you, and we don't even know most of it. You should probably rest and recover from your injuries."

They leave the room. Ok so now they are keeping secrets from me. Well screw that. I am going to escape. I look around. There is a window, but I can't jump. I am about 5 stories up. If only I had my grappling hooks… I spot them sitting on a table. I am quite surprised they didn't take them. As I pick them up, I notice a note taped on. It says You're welcome -Jesse. I shoot a hook towards a nearby building. It hooks on the roof,, and I jump out the window and pull myself up. As soon as I step onto the the roof, I see Jesse.

"It's good to see you alive," he says.

"Thanks, but I need answers.

"I can't tell you anything about the mission; I don't know anything about it myself." He says. "However, I know someone who can help you. Colin Sutekh is a world renowned scientist, who was working for us. He was on the team that developed truth drugs, and when they fell into the wrong hands, the antidote. The pill that you got was a combination of the truth drugs and an amnesia-inducing drug. There are rumors that he can bring back the lost memories. He did it illegally on the black market. The soldiers turned on the UAFS and went rogue, which is why Colin is in hiding in Aztlan. You can find him at this address."

He hands me a card with an address on it.

"Why are you helping me?" I ask, confused.

"Because I don't think it's right what they did and kept from you. Now go! Quickly, before they realize you escaped.

35 minutes later, I am at the airport taking the first flight to Mexico City. Not many people are in line. Mexico used to be a major tourist destination, but with the wars of 2036 and all it has been tough. It is now known as Aztlan, a collection of warring states controlled by the drug cartels. Some states are better than others but none of it is very good. Of course I am going to the most violent part of Aztlan. I get on the plane with no problem. It is a Delta 848. When I tell the flight attendant that I am visiting a friend in Sinaloa she looks at me strangely. "You really don't want to do that," she says. "Good luck not getting killed." She walks away shaking her head. Soon an announcement comes over the loudspeaker. Attention the plane will be taking off shortly. I try to relax, however I get more and more anxious as the plane takes off. It isn't until we are 50000 feet in the air that it happens. I am sitting back in my seat looking down at the ocean. Something seems strange. I can't seem to put my finger on it. Then I realize that we can't be more than 1000 feet above the sea. Something is very wrong here. I look around. I see two Air Marshals that weren't there before. They have two pistols each and they are looking right at me. I attempt to get up, and they start walking towards me. When they get to my row, they turn to me and say, ""Come with us please."

I am led to the back of the plane. As soon as I get to the cargo hold, I realize that I am probably dead. There are at least 20 UAFS special forces officers, armed to the teeth, and the fake Air Marshals. As I am contemplating how to escape, the major general walks out. "Well well well what have we here? You really thought your escape wouldn't go unnoticed? Well it didn't. This could have been easy, but you had to go and make things worse. You have two options now, Hayden. You can come back with us and serve some jail time, or we can erase your memories from the day you became Hayden. You would be Quentin again, just an ordinary pilot. The choice is yours."

"Is there a third option?" I ask half-jokingly.

"Yes," the general says. "I could throw you out of this airplane to your death."

I'm not going down without a fight. I lunge for the nearest soldier. I attempt to wrestle the rifle out of his grasp, but he shoves me and punches me in the stomach, knocking me down. With a sheer stroke of luck, I land on my suitcase. I feign unconsciousness but slowly slip the grappling hook launchers on my wrists. The general says "Well he had his chance. Hernandez, throw him out of the plane." I panic. To be fair, I put up a very good fight. I "woke up" with a start when they opened the door and shoved one of them out. It takes about 5 soldiers to finally throw me out of the open door. The plane is now about a mile off the water. At this speed, the fall would kill me after 30 seconds of freefall. I am barely holding onto the doorframe when they pry my fingers off and I start falling.

The plane rapidly gets smaller as I fall. I am in a state of shock. I desperately shoot a grappling hook at the plane. My heart almost stops as I watch the hook soar towards the plane. If I miss, I am really done for. Thankfully, I don't miss. I start reeling myself back up to the plane just in time. 2 seconds later, and I would have been crushed. I have the strangest sense of deja vu. I have never done that before that I know of. This raises even more questions about the memories. I pull myself up on top of the plane. I press a button on the wrist straps, and spikes extend out, leaving me holding on for dear life. I am frankly not sure how I am going to get down from here. I will worry about that when the plane lands and I don't have to worry about falling off of a moving airplane. At the moment, though, I have bigger problems to worry about. The UAFS soldiers are walking towards me. Wait, walking?! I notice that they have magnetized boots of some sort. Oh yeah...I remember hearing about that. They were only a prototype, never mass produced, but of course they have them. The general is standing over me. I can't move. I am barely hanging on for dear life. The general calmly walks over. "Hayden, Hayden, Hayden. You are lucky you survived that. Well, your luck just ran out. He calmly kneels down and pushes a button on my wrist grapple hooks. The hooks shoot out along with all the line. Now I have no way of getting back up to the plane if they throw me off again. "You are now down to just one option. You killed some of your fellow soldiers and countrymen. Now we have no other choice than to kill you."

I am powerless to stop him as he pulls out a Bowie knife. He cuts off one of the wrist straps. I am hanging onto a plane by one arm. He slips the knife under the spikes. "No one will know you are gone," he smiles. Then he pries upward with the knife, and the spikes pop out of the airplane roof. I fly off of the plane, the last thing I see being the general laughing.

I am falling through the air. No grappling hooks, nothing to save me now. The plane is growing smaller. II look back to basic training. Nothing has prepared me for this, but maybe if I think back really far, back to flight school… I remember them saying that bushes, snow, or maybe trees are the best environment to land. Water is possibly the worst, I remember, because if you hit it that fast, it is like concrete, except concrete doesn't swallow up the dead body afterwards. Well that doesn't help me much. I also am running out of time… "Always try to land feet first, and stay straight, and do not bend your knees." I suddenly remember. I get in position and brace for impact. I am at 1000 feet, now 900, 800, 700, 500, 400, 300, 100, 50, and then for a split second I hear my bones, CRUNCHING! Then all goes black.

/ Demitri's POV/

I am currently sitting in a hotel room watching the news. There is a weird story about travelers on a plane that supposedly heard footsteps on the top of the plane. They are crediting that to turbulence, but I think it might have something to do with Hayden. What was he doing on a plane to Mexico City? I need answers. I pick up my burner phone and call Jesse.

/Hayden's POV/

I wake up and groggily open my eyes. I am on some sort of boat. I try to sit up, but pain shoots through my back. Someone walks by and sees me awake. "Hey Carlos! Rick! He's awake!" Two other people walk over. "You know, next time you go skydiving, consider a parachute," one of them says, laughing. "I am Rick, that's Carlos, and he's Keith." "How long was I out for?" "Umm, about 5 hours. We weren't sure whether or not to call the Coast Guard…" "Don't," I say, probably too quickly. Knowing the general, he has bought out the Coast Guard to look for me. "Okay, we won't," Carlos says. "But how did you jump off of the plane? We fished you out out of the Gulf." "It's a long story." "Okay then. We're fishing for marlin now, but we are heading back to port in three days."

The three days are pretty uneventful. The three fisherman went fishing all day and I made a full recovery from my fall, and did a little fishing on the third day. I had never fished before, and honestly it was not as easy as it seems. Too much waiting. Anyways, we got to port with no trouble. We then parted ways, and I set out for Culiacan. The journey there was an interesting experience. I hitch hiked mostly in the back of trucks, until I finally reached the city. Sutekh's address was hard to find,, but I found a small apartment in a very sketchy part of town. I knock on his door. An answer comes from inside in accented Spanish. "¿Quién eres y qué quieres?"My Spanish is very rusty, so I don't know what he said, so I say in English "Dr. Sutekh? Is that you?" "Who? Never heard of him. You have the wrong address, Señor." "Dr. Sutekh, if I was with the UAFS, would I have come with no weapons or communication devices? The UAFS betrayed me just like they betrayed you. I just want to find out about my past. Please help me, Doctor."

The door opens slowly, and an AK-47 is pointed at me. "If you attempt to make any calls or if I find out you are some sort of spy, then I won't hesitate to shoot you. Got it?"

I nod, and he puts down the AK. "Well, now that I got that out of the way, come in." I step into the apartment warily. It is a mess. In one corner, there is a mini lab with vials of chemicals around it. There are multiple computers sitting in one room, and one room that is stocked with guns and ammo. This is obviously the home of a paranoid yet brilliant scientist. "So you want the antiamnesiac?" He asks. "Yes." I say with confidence. "I feel compelled to warn you that you might now want to know. Isn't ignorance bliss?"

"No. not knowing will torture me for years. Whatever happened, I have to know."

"Okay then. Don't say I didn't warn you." He runs over to the lab equipment and starts mixing up chemicals. He looks to me and says "It will be ready by tomorrow. Come back at 10


	2. The First Secret

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the following

-star wars

-Levithian

-SCP containment breach

-shingeki no kyojin(Attack On Titian)

This is my first story please excuse any errors, If you have any comments or reviews please tell me. Feedback is important to make this as enjoyable as possible. I will use Bold text for Cyrus, and regular text for Nathaniel

Tomorrow morning I knock on his door. He lets me in. "Okay, so you're sure about this?" He says. "For the hundredth time, yes!" I say feverishly. He takes me back to his lab and I am greeted with an array of beakers and test tubes. I see a purplish syrup waiting in a styrofoam cup.

"Do I have to drink that !?"

"I'm afraid so lad, I recommend closing your eyes."

I sit down where he tells me and prepare for the worst. He places a camera right in front of me.

" you will go into a flashback and describe every detail, this is so we have physical proof that this happened. I will send this to the U.S embassy in Mexico City. Do you really want to do this?"

I nod and drink the syrup. It's cold fluid runs down my throat as I begin to lose grip on reality. Almost immediately after I drink it, the room begins to spin and I feel dizzy. Then I am flying down a tunnel with many colors and strobe lights. I move, and the lights change and increase in intensity. I hear the scientist say "You should see the end of the tunnel. Whatever you see, focus, and you will enter your flashback." I do as he says, and I am flying towards the Leviathan.

/Begin Hayden's Flashback/

Journal pages come up, And words start to appear on the page.

Day One

We have just been issued our most important mission yet. We are taking some secret weapon or a component for it. My squad was packing up cheerfully, they were excited for this mission just like me. We line up in standard formation outside of our barracks, waiting for further instructions. We we're waiting for quite some time when a van comes speeding towards us. A very tired looking Genral jumps out trying to hide his clear exhaustion.

"Good morning soldiers, I am sorry for my delayed arrival. I got stuck in a meeting. Now will the following please come and join me in the van, bring your stuff too.

Hozenxer

Obrovimich

Henderson

Keller

Cates

Detchinzki

Gerazin

Jacobs

And finally… Um our newest members… Let me see…

Sullivan

Conopask

Murphy

Bringhal

Dove

Hefner-Shnee

Schloser

Ok Load up, we leave in ten minutes"

With that the General hops back into the driver's side of the van and waits. Sullivan, Conopask, Murphy, Brinjal, Dove, Hefner-Shnee, Schlosser. I've never heard of them or seen them. They come from the Cape Condathi Sea Command, or C.C.S.C.( Yes this is a reference to a certain place)

We all loaded up and squeezed into the van in only 7 minutes, surprising. What's really surprising is the fact that all 15 of us fit in the van made for 13. It was a short 45 minute drive to the nearest airstrip where a plane that was waiting to take us to Macdill AFB. I heard good things about it. The U.S has been close allies with the U.S.A.F. ever since the Great War of 3475. Once we were all packed into the plane and scheduled to leave I see a familiar face running over to the plane. It's the General, yet again, but this time he has a manila folder in one hand and a strange object in the other. He salutes the pilots and boards the plane. "Hozenxer!" He shouts

"Here" I respond unaware of what was even going to happen. He hands me the folder and gets off the plane. The rear door shuts and we hear the props starting up. I open the folder and begin to tear up. It's a sonogram of my 17 week old baby, and a picture of her 2 years later. I try to compose myself and put the folder on the empty jump seat beside me when a note falls out.

Dear Hayden,

We miss you so much and can't wait to see you. I was told that we were going to move to Macdill Air Force Base, I'm so excited. Well I have some good news and bad news. Good news is the military is going to pay for my move to Tampa. The bad news is… we lost… we lost Quinn. There was a fire at the preschool and she wasn't rescued in time. Im heartbroken that you cant be here for our son. We miss you and want you to come home. Alekzander is starting High School in 5 months. I decided that it would be best to homeschool him for one more year with the move and everything. Well I have to go back to work. I got promoted to a Captain yesterday. I'm going to be in command of my own plane soon. Zæxer has released new plans for its newest aircraft the Z255-300. I miss you so much please write back soon.

Love,

Avery

I just sat there trying not to hit the seat next to me, I just break down crying. Demitri comes and sits next to me, trying to calm me down.

"Hayden, what's wrong. You can tell me. We are battle buddies."

I just hug him and fall asleep laying on his shoulder.

The next day, my squad and I are at the hangar dock, ready to board the Leviathan. The general is giving us a final warning. "Now, I know that you all have the ability, intelligence, and courage to be assigned to this project. In addition, you have all shown loyalty and clear judgement under pressure. This is why you were all chosen. Now I just have to tell you this. This mission and everything about it is highly classified. You can under no circumstances day or do anything that compromises this mission. If you do, you will receive an honorable discharge from the military, if you're lucky. Everyone got that?"

"Sir, Yes Sir" we all respond. He walks down the line, looking at us all in turn, offering a few words of encouragement or advice to us. He stops when he gets to me.

"Hozenxer, what's wrong?" He says. "

Nothing, sir," I respond hoping that he doesn't hear the despair in my voice

. "Well, will it impede your ability to command your troops?"

"Sir, no Sir." I say. He believes it, and doesn't push any farther. Just then the huge hangar doors moan as they struggle to open, and the Z 6275-1500 sails majestically into view. Of all the possibilities, I never imagined this. It looks like a giant airship. Airships have not been used for hundreds of years, I think, what could be so special about this one? But then I take a closer look. Not only is it a lot bigger than I thought, it is made of a strange looking material, almost like whale skin. Then I realize that it appears to be alive. It has a huge mouth and large eyes darting around. It docks, and a gangplank extends out to the dock that we are standing on. The captain strides out.

"Hello, my name is Captain Zander Morrixi, and I am now officially your captain. You are part of the army, but you will now be part of the air Navy. Welcome aboard."

Once we are all aboard the Leviathan, the captain turns to us. "Ok, so now to assign you all to your jobs. Jesse Keller?" A younger man who was fidgeting with some kind of tiny model helicopter on the van steps up. "Yes sir?" "You are exceptionally gifted with machinery and engineering, right?" The small helicopter which I thought I was just a model flies up and circles around a bit. The captain smirks. "Nice trick, but anyone can build a little model helicopter. Any other tricks?" Just then, a recording plays back of him saying that. "It can be used as a bug or recording device." The helicopter then begins to give off smoke, and it fires a bullet out of an open window. "I built that with scraps in 5 hours," Jesse says. Morrixi looks duly impressed. "Ok then, you are going to be assigned to the engine room."

He assigns a couple of the new recruits to various places on the ship, then it is my turn.

"So, Hozenxer, according to your reports, you are a sniper and a pilot. I have a good job for that."

We go to the bridge. "You are going to be the first strafing hawk gunner. Do you know what strafing hawks are?"

"Umm, no…"

"of course, no one knows. It's very classified, so keep it that way. No one outside the Leviathan can know without the express permission of me and the general. But anyways, strafing hawks are our newest experimental weapon. They fly above enemy structures or vehicles and drop acidic nets. However, while flechette bats are trained to attack ground units and infantry, the hawks have to be led. That's where you come in. You have to fire a tracer at whatever the hawks are attacking. This takes extreme accuracy, so you have to be a marksman. We will be at the training grounds in about 5 hours, so you have some time to explore the ship. Your cabin is Cabin 18-H.

"Thank you sir" I respond. As I am walking over I begin to get a migraine, Once I reached the room I immediately open the door, thinking someone would be there. Nobody. I walk over to the window and see the ground crew prepare the ship for departure. I have not been assigned any tasks yet because we are not 25 miles away from the port. I decide to head back to my cabin. It is not very big, just a bunk, a storage locker with a disassembled sniper rifle inside, and a desk with paper, envelopes, and a pen. I begin writing a letter to Avery.

Dear Avery,

I miss you all dearly and wish I was home. I was deeply shocked and saddened to hear about Quinn. I am sorry that I am not there for you all more, and I wish I could be there for you more, but it looks like I will not be able to visit for a while. I am on a new aircraft, the Xxxxx-xxxx. I can't tell you anything more about it, but I will probably not be home for a while. I think I am going into active combat duty. How is Tampa by the way? I have never been to Florida, but I hear that the weather is nice. Write back soon. Love,

Hayden

Now the migraine is so bad that I can barely think. I think that there is a mini pharmacy near the medbay on this ship. I decide to go get some Tylenol there. It's a very old medicine that has been used for about 1,800 years, but it works. After taking the Tylenol, the migraine subsides and I can think. I wonder what it is like in Tampa. I have only ever been to Seattle, where Avery's parents live. It is a bit cold in the winter, but nice. I am originally from Edinburgh, a city in the northern portion of the UAFS, once called Scotland. However, over the years, I have lived in many places, including London. I lived in the Caribbean Archipelago for a while, in places like Jamaica and Cuba. I was trained in hand to hand combat in Japan, Indonesia, and the Congo. However, I eventually came back to the UAFS. I was a Special Forces soldier for a while, then a pilot.

An announcement that comes over the loudspeaker shatters my reverie. Attention all crew members, please report to the bridge, we will be landing soon. I walk over to the bridge and take my seat. There is a screen with a few buttons. They say Release Tier 1 Hawks, Release Tier 2 Hawks, Release 1 Hawk, Release all Hawks, and Recall Hawks. "Start landing procedures," the captain says. The Leviathan starts sinking down towards the ground. At about 2000 feet, the captain says "Stop descending and hover at 2000 feet. It's time for the gunners' first test. I see a couple of tanks on the ground and an army of dummies. "

Dimitri, you release the flechette bats and take out the infantry, and Hayden, take out the tanks."

"How do I fire the tracer?" I ask. Morrixi hands me a sniper rifle.

"Hit one of the tanks."

I open one of the front windows and get one of the tanks in my sights. I squeeze the trigger, and the bullet strikes one of the tanks. Almost immediately a plume of orange smoke rises up. I hit the Release Tier 1 Hawks button, and about 50 strafing hawks fly out and streak down for the tanks. They drop the nets, and the tanks are shredded to pieces. I just stand there and take in now powerful this new weapon really is. I just have to find out it's secrets.

Authors Note

Hey guys I have been on quite a writing spree. I will be updating this chapter later in the week so I can take out the cliff hanger. If you have any comments or requests, I will happily read them and respond. If you want to be added into this particular story, please ask soon before I finalize the plot. I have no idea how long Im going to make this, I might stop at 30 chapters or 150,000 words. Which ever one comes first.

-Q


	3. Just A Storm

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the following

-star wars

-Levithian

-SCP containment breach

-shingeki no kyojin(Attack On Titian)

This is my first story please excuse any errors, If you have any comments or reviews please tell me. Feedback is important to make this as enjoyable as possible. I will use Bold text for Cyrus, and regular text for Nathaniel

Right now, the UAFS is at peace, but tensions are arising between the UAFS and C.U.A.R. Perhaps war will start, although I hope it doesn't. I want to get home to Alekzander and Avery. I don't want to die in the war. All of this war business has started to get to me, we are fighting and killing each other to "achieve" peace? It's just too much to wrap my head around right now.

6 months later

The UAFS officially is at war with C.U.A.R. (Countries united apron Rezax). The fighting was very fierce and bloody as they invaded us, but we have quickly beaten them back. We are winning this war, but we are definitely not out of the woods yet. The Z 6275-1500 has seen a lot of battles during this war. We fought to defend Edinburgh, Loch Reykjavik, and many other of our cities. Overall, the Z 6275-1500 is working very well. We have been a key factor in winning many of these battles. Right now we are flying to our next destination, a small village in a mountain range called the Bernina Range.

This battle seems just like any other. Fly in, take out the enemy ground troops, fly out. First, we release the scout planes. They fly over the battle, dodging anti aircraft fire, and report back their findings. It's just a normal mission, nothing special. Our forces and the C.U.A.R.'s troops are pretty equally matched, and the battle has been going on nonstop for a week now. The Z 6275-1500 can tip the scales. The scout planes fly back to the airship and dock in the hangar. I am sitting at the bridge awaiting orders.

"Battle positions, everyone!" Morrixi shouts. I rush down to the telescopic aiming system. I take aim and fire. As usual, the shell strikes a cluster of antiaircraft guns and releases the smoke. I release the hawks, and they drop the nets. They fall down onto the guns and melt the metal as if it was made of marshmallow. I take aim and take out the line of tanks. That is Dimitri's cue to attack the infantry. He releases the flechette bats, which shatter the enemy lines. The enemies are running away, but some are still charging forward. It is complete chaos. Our men on the ground easily overpower them. The remaining soldiers start running for the hills, but they are cut off by the UAFS soldiers. The battle is won! Or so I think. I see movement in a nearby mountain.

"Umm is that us Captain?" I ask.

He sounds frantic. "No! It's some sort of enemy artillery. Take it out!"

Before I can fire a shot, the artillery fires. It's not a shell that comes flying towards us, but what looks like a bolt of energy. Oh great. I have heard about the CUAR testing Andexon launchers, but I always thought it was just another myth. Sadly, it's not. As the electricity hits the Z 6275-1500, all the lights in the ship blink out and we start losing altitude fast. "Brace for impact!" I can hear Captain Morrixi scream from the bridge. "We are going down! Brace for impact!"

I get up and start running up the stairwell onto the bridge. However, I haven't made it halfway up the stairs when the ship lurches forward and there is a screeching sound from the bottom of the ship. We've just glanced off a mountain. The ship tilts downward until it is at a 35 degree angle. I am holding onto the bannister of the stairs for dear life. The ship falls for a few seconds, then comes to a very sudden stop by crashing into the ground and becoming lodged between two mountains. I let go of the bannister and start walking up the wall to the bridge. As I am walking, I hear the ship creaking. I look out the window. It appears that the ship is precariously perched at the top of a canyon. The slightest movement could cause it to fall down the 8000 feet to its certain death. I decide to walk a bit more carefully. I open the door to the bridge and walk in. It's a mess. The windows are cracked and shattered, amp papers are everywhere. I walk over to the captain's seat, where Morrixi is strapped in but unconscious.

A good 2 hours passed before we heard the familiar sound of helicopters, But who would know where we were. A smaller airship appears in the lose fog. Ropes hanging down from its cargo bay. We can all catch a glimpse of the name Z 6275-254, or the Leviathan. We cheer in the short lived excitement until we realize what this means. The Z 6275-1500 must burn, even though it's a living beast. Unless we can get her flying, she must die so the enemy's can't research the technology. I go up to the bridge, where I see the captain, Morrixi, standing up and looking out the window. "How many crew members did we lose?" He says.

"Well, out of 200 of us, we lost 80 in the crash." He continues looking out the window. "80 dead," he mutters. "And now we have to torch the Z 6275-1500. Our best airship, and we have to destroy it."

"The Leviathan can't carry it. It's too heavy. We'd never make it."

Morrixi gives a heavy sigh. "It's not just a machine! It's a living creature. That's what everyone seems to forget about our Darwinist creations. Whatever. You're right, there is no other way. Prep the explosives."

At the word explosives, the Z 6275-1500's eyes open quickly. From the engine room, which fell silent in the crash, comes a loud roar. The ship lurches forward suddenly, and then begins slowly lifting off the ground. The room falls silent, nobody moves. The ship is heard creaking and moaning as we see as the horizon begins to come into view. The smaller ship, the Leviathan, quickly flies above us. They drop down ropes, which we tie to the sides of the ship. It begins flying upward. With the power in the engine, we can't fly back to Edinburgh by ourselves, but now the Leviathan can help carry the Z 6275-1500 back. After 10 minutes of still we feel the ship rising up to cruising altitude. I walk over to a window and open it up. It's pitch black out and we hear the sound of waves below us. I decide it would be best if I went to my bunk and got some sleep.

/End Total Flashback/

I wake up and i'm in my room, MY room! I quickly sit up and feel a burning pain run down my spine causing me to slam back down. I see deryn sitting on a chair by the door, sound asleep. He stirs a little then falls back into a deep sleep, Slowly slumping over when he nearly falls.

"Gah, Oh I see you're awake, how are you feeling Quentin?"

"Physically or mentally?"

"Both."

"Well my back feels like i'm laying on embers and i'm hell a confused on where I am right now. Speaking of which where are we?"

Deryn just stands there looking out of the window. He looks like he is just thinking, pondering our very existence.

"Are you gonna answer me?" I ask raising my voice. I see a single tear roll down his cheek, dropping on the floor, My vision tunnels to where it landed. I just lay back as I hear him shut the door behind him.

" WHY!" I yell as loud as my lungs will allow into my pillow.

"Why me, why does my family have to deal with all of this pain? Let me go back, let me make things right!" I look over and try to stand up. I see my dresser come flying towards me. I feel the wood slowly splinter its way into my skull. The pain like fire runs down my entire body. I feel everything, I feel alive. I can hear Deryn come running down the hall. He just stands there looking at me in a puddle of my own blood, presumably dead.

"You know, you are now a wanted criminal on Coruscant and Shiganshina. If I turned you in, I could get a lot of reward money. We ran into some tough times once you left; we could really use the money."

"It's good to see you too, Deryn, but I really need to go to the hospital," I mutter. The last thing I see before I black out is a smile twitching at the corner of Deryn's mouth.

/Flashback/

Its 04:45, wake up call is in 15 minutes so I might as well get ready. The Leviathan is currently towing the Z6275-1500 to base Q-135. It's a good 18 days until we arrive so we are given the travel Time off, relived from all duties until we reach base. After I shower and get ready for a jog I hear someone knocking at my door.

"Hayden, you in there?" I hear demitri ask.

"Come In!" I shout. He opens the door and waits in his high altitude gear.

"Going for a run as well, if you are ill be right out." I state not knowing he was already inside.

"dude I'm right here, and yes. Man why do you get the big room all to yourself. We are all crammed into 5 cabins when you get one all to yourself."

" Well are you in command of Delta squadron?"

No response

" Thats what I thought, now you ready?"

" Ya, lets go." He responds enthusiastically.

We walk out and make our way up to the topside. On our way up we hear a fight, or a debate happening in the bridge. Nothing we can do about it. Once we reach the top we put on our respirators and begin the 5km jog. Half way through we notice that the clouds are lower than usual, and much darker. We ignore it and proceed to finish the run. After another five minutes of running we are done. When we are finished the rain begins to fall, easy at first but slowly getting worse and worse. By the time we shut the upper airlock, we were drenched in rainwater.

" I'm exhausted, want to grab some breakfast." Demitri asks

Im too tired to respond so I just nob my head in between breaths. The walk over to the Canteen was uneventful, except for the slight turbulence we encountered. We get to the Canteen and sit down at an empty table. "Is it safe to fly during a storm?" I ask Demitri. "Yes," he responds. "I heard someone say that the material on the outside of the ship doesn't conduct electricity. The wind wont be a problem. It's perfectly safe, unless there are Category 5 Hurricane winds or stronger. This is just a storm." We walk up to the serving line and get breakfast. They have some good food on this ship. Today's breakfast is scrambled eggs, bacon, and a type of toast known as Cuban toast which is actually from Tampa according to Avery. "Demitri, do you have family at home?" I ask. "Yes," he responds. "We used to live in the U.S.S.R., but now my family lives in Edinburgh." "Really? My family lived there before moving to the USA. Which part of Edinburgh?" "Billingsgate." "I have been there before. I remember my old neighborhood well. I used to live in South Lakeshore." Demitri looks at me strangely. "South Lakeshore? Wow, you must have had it tough." "Why? When I left 12 years ago, it was a very nice place." Demitri shakes his head. "You should see it now. Lots of violence, stealing, gang wars. I would not advise moving back at all." I am surprised at that. Oh well. I don't live there anymore, best not to dwell on it. I am finished with breakfast. "Well, I think I'm going to go back up to my room and write to my family. Nice seeing you, Demitri." "You too, Hayden."


	4. Departure

AN

Hey guys... I have been getting a lot of writers block lately so I have been publishing much shorter chapters, and less content. Me and my cowriter have been held up with classes as well. We need some Ideas to such us down the slide to think of it. Please enjoy this chapter whenever I get the time to finish it and publish it. BAI. :)

After breakfast we were all told that there was an all crew assembly in the bridge, Class As required. The mail service is scheduled to arrive at 13:45 so I might write to Avery, and possibly even Gerald. It will depend on my mood after the meeting. I finally make it to my cabin to find my class A uniform spread out on my bed and a little note.

Hayden,

Thanks for the past 2 months and everything, it has really meant alot to me. We have been battle buddies since basic and still are friends. I was thinking if after deployment is over you can meet my family and visa versa. Well it's up to you, now I have some very important news for you so i'll give it to you after the meeting. Oh ya speaking of the meeting, you know how your Class A was always too big, well I switched ours around so they will fit better. Lets just say I found some interesting things while looking for it. I hear you got a little someone at home who has a little crush on mr. Soldier. Hah enough of that, but in all seriousness I have included the message i'll give you the de coder later.

01001001 01100110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100011 01101000 01101111 01101111 01110011 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100111 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100111 01100101 01110100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01101101 01100001 01101001 01101100 00101100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110010 01101110 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110000 01100101 01101111 01110000 01101100 01100101 00100000 01101111 01110101 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100111 01100101 01110100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00101110 00100000 01001001 01101101 00100000 01100001 01100110 01110010 01100001 01101001 01100100 00100000 01110100 00 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01100110 01100001 01101101 01101001 01101100 01111001 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01100001 00100000 01100010 01101111 01110101 01101110 01110100 01111001 00100000 01101111 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101001 01110010 00100000 01101000 01100101 01100001 01100100 01110011 00101110 00100000 01000010 01000101 00100000 01010111 01000001 01010010 01001110 01000101 01000100

Demiti

What, how am I supposed to decode this it will take ages, but i've noticed its binary code, something long extinct. I put on my Class A and left for the bridge. I noticed there was a piece of a note that was torn up on my door

Letter ASCII Code Binary Letter ASCII Code Binary

a 097 01100001 A 065 01000001

b 098 01100010 B 066 01000010

c 099 01100011 C 067 01000011

d 100 01100100 D 068 01000100

e 101 01100101 E 069 01000101

f 102 0110

The rest is torn off. Yay. I stuff the note in my pocket and go off to the bridge for the meeting. When I step in i'm only the thirteenth person in there, strange. Morrixi is just staring out of a window, thinking of Odin knows what. When the rest of the crew arrives I stand next to demitri and wait for Morrixi to begin.

"I see that all of you could make it, not like you had a choice." We all snicker " OK,OK, enough. We are here for serious business. In 9 days time we will be stopping over in Fort Despair, you are all granted one day off time. If you have family you may meet, but you may not let them near the hangar, or the airport." Demitri hands me a note on the way out

0110 F 070 01000110

g 103 01100111 G 071 01000111

h 104 0110100 H 072 01001000

i 105 01101001 I 073 01001001

j 106 01101010 J 074 01001010

k 107 01101011 K 075 01001011

l 108 01101100 L 076 01001100

m 109 01101101 M 077 01001101

n 110 01101110 N 078 01001110

o 111 01101111 O 079 01001111

p 112 01110000 P 080 01010000

q 113 01110001 Q 081 01010001

r 114 01110010 R 082 01010010

s 115 01110011 S 083 01010011

t 116 01110100 T 084 01010100

u 117 01110101 U 085 01010101

v 118 01110110 V 086 01010110

w 119 01110111 W 087 01010111

x 120 01111000 X 088 01011000

y 121 01111001 Y 089 01011001

z 122 01111010 Z 090 01011010

If you choose to go to get your mail, be warned there are people out to get you. I'm afraid that your family has a bounty on their heads. BE WARNED

Well this is a new development. I try to find Demitri to ask him what all this is about. I see him walking down a hallway. I run up and begin to say "Hey Dimitri, what's thi-" "Oh hey Hayden!" He says. He shakes his head slightly as if to say not now, not here. "What is it, Hayden?" He quickly asks. "Umm, when are we getting to port?" "2 hours. If I was you I would get ready." I do as i'm told and head to my room. Somehow there is a note already on my door.

Hayden,

How is deployment, Avery finally found a guy, Lucky her. I've been told there is a special someone who has their eyes on you. Now in all seriousness business, we can not see you for 5 years. We have had a bounty placed on our head. They want you dead. The bounty expires in 5 years. After that we must take some immediate changes. Oh and one last thing, Your going to have another sister. We are thinking of name in her deryn, or Quincy. Now in a more joyful manner, how are you keeping up being overseas for so long. What are you doing? Where even are you deployed. You went on tour 8 months ago and we have never heard from you. Are you even getting these letters?! Well I might add some more so i'll see you soon. I was right, I'm writing right now. LOL (what does lol mean?) Gerald is concerned for you, do you have any friends. Speaking of "friends" you old high school friends have been teasing us that you have been KIA. If this is false please write back or have an officer tell us that you are ok. Please. We are terrified that we have not heard from you. When you just left us we were devastated. Aleksander, Gerald, Avery, and I have all been keeping up hope that you are alive and well, wherever you are, but we can't be sure, and the more time we don't hear from you we get less and less confident that you are alive. But enough of that. If you're reading this, you're probably alive so I will just go on. Well, things are good here in Tampa, except for the whole bounty thing. Aleksander will be starting high school soon. We aren't sure which school to send him too. It is a choice between an old school called The Tampa Areonautical Academy and a 200 year old school called Chapli-DeGaul Preperatory School. Well whichever one he chooses I'm sure he'll be happy. Hayden, come home soon, or at least write back to let your family know you are alive. It would mean a lot to us.

Mom, Dad, Alexander, and Avery, and soon to be Deryn.

I start to tear up. I had no idea that my not writing because I was busy affected them that much. I quickly run to my desk, sit down, and start writing.

Dear Mom, Dad, Aleksander, Avery, and soon to be Deryn,

I am so sorry that I didn't write earlier. I have been very busy with being on tour. I hope you'll not be offended, but I literally can't tell you where I am or what I am doing except for that I have been assigned to a new plane (of sorts), and that I am currently off the coast of the U.S.S.R. I am alive and well, and you can tell Ty and Lexie that if they start saying that I am dead, they will be in for a surprise when I come and slap some cuffs on them. But I do have some questions. Why do we have a bounty on us? Is it because of me and when can I see you again? I won't be home for at least a year, sadly. But enough about me. How are you all doing? How are you finding America? Is it really as good as it's cracked up to be? I will remember to keep in touch more often. I love you all and I really miss you,

Hayden

Just then, I look out the window. We are very close to land, and we are starting our descent towards Port Despair. What a weird name for a place. I am sincerely hoping that it doesn't live up to its name. I am frankly not sure what I am going to do when I get there. My family can't come, and I don't know anyone in the USSR.

One Day till arrival

We have 28 hours till we arrive in port despair, The USSR has made it very public that we are stopping by. Well so much for a secret. Rumor has it that the USSR is trying to become closer allies with the UAFS. Like a lot of people in the UAFS, I am a bit wary of the alliance but I don't make these decisions. My family wrote, and unfortunately they can't make it. We have been told that we will be getting a new batch of Privites to fill in the gaps caused from the last attack. I really don't feel good about staying on the Z 6275-1500, I might ask to be placed in an active ground Zone. Our military is strange in the fact that we are not allowed to rank up without completing 5 months of service, active duty or on after my 5 months I'm out of here and onto active ground combat. I casually look out my window. It is the same dark blue ocean that has always been there. I sigh and wait until we get to port.

The next day, we finally get into port. I am on the bridge awaiting commands as we get ready to start the landing process. The USSR has cleared us for landing on an airbase. From there, the Z 6275-1500 will be repaired in a hangar, and the crew is off duty. A lot of crew members are meeting family members at the airport. I am not, and neither is Demitri. Still, I will go to the airport with all of the others. The Leviathan drops the Z 6275-1500 off in a hangar, and then flies off. A USSR officer comes out to greet us in the hangar. Morrixi looks around, hesitating to leave the Z 6275-1500, but he disembarks and goes out to meet the officer. "Greetings! My name is Lieutenant Ivan Opytinov. It is a true pleasure that you should stop by." "Thanks," Morrixi says. "My name is Captain Zander Morrixi." "We have been waiting for you for a while now. Come, we will drive you all to the airport to see your families. You did not bring cars with you, did you?" "No…" "Well then this way." The lieutenant leads us outside of the hangar and towards the entrance to the base. "Now quick question, does anyone have hidden cameras or wire taps on them?" We all just stand in awe processing what to say to this accusation. "And what makes you think that? We are all respected soldiers who were just given shelter in your country." "I'm so sorry there have been rumors of spies trying to get in and expose us for some crazy myth of with that out of the way I have arranged for a convoy to take you to the airport. Your presence is not universally accepted here in the U.S.S.R. Some people think that you are here on a reconnaissance mission, or your here to declare war. Some of y'all have heard that there has been a bounty placed on your family's heads. That is pure misconception, it was an attempt to try and make you avoid the U.S.S.R. If there is any suspicious activity around your neighborhood please. Contact the U.S.S.R's embassy in your respective country. It appears that your rides are here."

The lieutenant orders for the front gates to be opened to allow the cars through. We can see a mob gathered right outside the confinements of the base's walls. The police erects a wall of riot shield to protect the cars from the mob. We can hear the yelling of the protesters as the cars hurry into the base.

"Ok please choose a van and gather seven others and file in quickly and safely. We will load the bags after you, so leave them outside of the van." We hear the lieutenant shout from a guard tower overlooking the entire facility. I choose Dimitri, as he is my battle buddy, and six others were happily join us.

The ride to the airport was a smooth one, if you ignore the screaming protesters. We arrive a little after 19:45. The hospitality has been perfect, it's not as bad as its cut out to be. Dimitri waves goodbye and we head towards our respective airlines. I was given economy comfort on Uni Airlines, the UAFS national airlines. There are other ones like Etihad and Emirates, but those are from before the war. Their coverage is now way crazier than before. We Were finally through security and the entire terminal erupts in applause. People from all over the UAFS and its neighboring countries. We just waved and walked towards our gates. The gate attendants call up for Premium class, First class and those who are serving or have served. We all walk up and they lead us for the premium class jetway. "On behalf of Uni Airlines we have upgraded all of you to Premium class for all of your flights on your journey home"

"Oh what a journey this will be" I hear a passenger, one that looks to have been downgraded to business class, mutter behind me. The gate attendant says something into her radio and less than twenty seconds later a Uni Airlines manager pulls the man aside. The man starts shouting about violation of his rights and something else but he is interrupted by the elevator door closing. We reach the jet way and there are bou five flight attendants waiting for us. A flight attendant greets us and shows us to our seats

"Right this way please, you all have the entire upper deck premium class cabin to yourselves. You can pick any seat, If you need anything feel free to ask. Oh and one last thing, the Men's showers are up by the front of the cabin and the Women's showers are near the back. Enjoy your flight, we ask for your attention a few minutes before we pushback so we can give the safety presentation and be on our way."

We all file in and are amazed there are sixteen seats and a bar area near the front. I choose seat 13B, right by the window. We all get settled in when we hear an announcement over the loudspeaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to direct your attention to the television monitors. We will be showing our safety demonstration and would like the next few minutes of your complete attention."

"Please make sure your carry on luggage is properly stowed and out of the way, "When the seatbelt sign illuminates, you must fasten your seat belt. Insert the metal fittings one into the other, and tighten by pulling on the loose end of the strap. To release your seat belt, lift the upper portion of the buckle. We suggest that you keep your seat belt fastened throughout the flight, as we may experience turbulence.

There are sixteen emergency exits on this aircraft (six forward, eight aft, and two over each wing.) Please take a few moments now to locate your nearest exit. In some cases, your nearest exit may be behind you. If we need to evacuate the aircraft, floor-level lighting will guide you towards the exit. Doors can be opened by moving the handle in the direction of the arrow. Each door is equipped with an inflatable slide which may also be detached and used as a life raft.

Oxygen and the air pressure are always being monitored. In the event of a decompression, an oxygen mask will automatically drop from the ceiling in front of you. To start the flow of oxygen, pull the mask towards you. Place it firmly over your nose and mouth, secure the elastic band behind your head, and breathe normally. Although the bag does not inflate, oxygen is flowing to the mask. If you are travelling with a child or someone who requires assistance, secure your mask on first, and then assist the other person. Keep your mask on until a uniformed crew member advises you to remove it.

In the event of an emergency, please assume the bracing position. (Lean forward with your hands on top of your head and your elbows against your thighs. Ensure your feet are flat on the floor.)

A life vest is located in a pouch under your seat or between the armrests. When instructed to do so, open the plastic pouch and remove the vest. Slip it over your head. Pass the straps around your waist and adjust at the front. To inflate the vest, pull firmly on the red cord, only when leaving the aircraft. If you need to refill the vest, blow into the mouthpieces. Use the whistle and light to attract attention. (Also, your seat bottom cushion can be used as a flotation device. Pull the cushion from the seat, slip your arms into the straps, and hug the cushion to your chest.)

At this time, your portable electronic devices must be set to 'airplane' mode until an announcement is made upon arrival.

We remind you that this is a non-smoking flight. Tampering with, disabling, or destroying the smoke detectors located in the lavatories is prohibited by law.

You will find this and all the other safety information in the card located in the seat pocket in front of you. We strongly suggest you read it before take-off. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask one of our crew members. We wish you all an enjoyable flight."


	5. About My Past

I have been on a lot of airplanes in my time, but this one seems different. I am honestly not sure what to make of the U.S.S.R. The government types have been amiable and cordial to us, but the Russian people hate us with a passion. I try to relax. Russia is famous for, among other things, vodka. I have never had authentic Russian vodka, so I walk up to the bar and order a glass. Honestly it tastes really gross. Ugh I guess it's what you call an acquired taste. Still, I finish off a glass then head back to my seat. The crew were very nice to us, they offered us anything that was available. Even some of the most sacred delicacies of the UAFS, including Zondax bone soup. It takes over five years to make, and they have enough servings for sixteen people. It is among the most expensive foods in the U.A.F.S. I have never eaten it before. I try it, and it is among the most amazing things I have ever eaten. I don't remember falling asleep, but I definitely remember how I woke up…

  
/Nightmare start/

  
I wake up not in a cold sweat with a start. People around us are screaming and alarms are sounding. I look over at Demitri and see a terrified expression on his face. However, there is also a twinge of guilt and anger in his expression. I will ask him about that later, but right now I have to try and save the plane. I start running down the aisle. All of a sudden, the plane tilts to the side. I run a lot faster. The plane starts tilting forward. The incline gets steeper, until I am feeling zero G’s. I grab the seats around me and push myself towards the cockpit. I hit the cockpit doors hard, but they are holding up. I pick up a nearby suitcase that has fallen out of the overhead compartment and smash the lock. I run into the cockpit, to discover that the pilots are gone. There is no one at the controls. I get into the pilot seat. I need a copilot. Demitri runs into the cockpit. “What’s happening?” He asks. “I don't know! But we have to try and attempt a water landing!” “A water landing? Hayden, these are 2 foot seas, and we are have not flown an aircraft this big.”

  
“Well what's the alternative? Now help me make this landing!” Demitri takes the controls.  
“Get the water ditching checklist by the other ones.” I ask him, which he does shortly after I ask.

  
“Ok here we go.” he says and proceeds to read  
“Establish best glide, or autorotation airspeed”  
“Check, 250 knots”  
“Broadcast mayday and intentions”  
“Check, Mayday Mayday Mayday! Uni 6275 engine flame out on one three and four.” No response, I try again.  
“Mayday Mayday Mayday! Uni 6275 engine flame out on one three and four… Ok just keep going.”  
“Prepare passengers for landing, give brace call”  
“Check, Brace Brace Brace!”  
“Secure all loose items in the cockpit”  
“Check”  
“Secure seat belts and harnesses”  
“Check  
“Use available power to maintain control of the approach and flair”  
“Check 245 knots at an altitude of 1500”  
“Use a nose-high approach angle with minimal airspeed at touchdown”  
“Check 220 knots at an altitude of 967”  
“Fly the aircraft until all motion is stopped”  
“Got it, let land this puppy”  
The plane came down smoothly until we were about 195 knots and 92 feet off the water when more alarms started running in the cockpit. We appear to have lost engine two. The manual says to lower the RAT or the … um … ram air turbine. “ Dimitri, if we are this low should we lower the Ram Air Turbine?” “ Do you want to keep it, brace for touchdown”

  
Right before we hit the water a series of images flood through my head. After the last image, everything goes black for a few seconds and then I feel the plane slam into the water. There is a horrible creaking and snapping noise right as it hits. I am guessing those are the engines.

  
“Here is the Egress Checklist” I hear him shout.

  
Upon impact, take a deep breath, wait for motion to stop  
Wait for 5 to 10 seconds for bubbles to settle before unlatching seatbelt  
Unlatch seat belt, give command to evacuate  
Assist passengers with belts if able, and use caution if inverted  
If aft is totally submerged, be prepared to help passengers locate nearest exit, door or over wing exit then evacuate  
Orient yourself to location and direction to rafts, and location of survival gear Gather survivors, direct them to rafts

  
I press the direct to cabin speaker and hope for the best.“Everyone, Evacuate Evacuate Evacuate!” After I said this I hear the flight attendants screaming orders throughout the plane. “Leave everything behind, put on your life vests and stay seated. DO NOT INFLATE YOUR LIFE VEST UNTIL OUTSIDE THE AIRCRAFT!” There is a brief moment of silence which was short lived being interrupted by the flight attendants giving more orders “Get up, GET Out! Out! Out! Out!” We hear a rapid knocking on the cockpit door. We open it and see a far too familiar flight attendant. Before landing count 455 after landing count 453. You two make the missing two. Please we need to evacuate. The flight attendant leads us to an open slide and orders us to jump. We slide down to an escape raft full of applause, which was full of joy until we all drop when we were disconnected from the plane. We slowly start drifting away and we see the plane just resting in the water. I heave a sigh of relief. Thank god we all made it, but what now? We are in the middle of the ocean. There are four rafts, each with over 100 people. I decide to try and count. 113 people on our raft. The other rafts have 113, 114, and 113. I count them all up in my head and realize with a shock that we are missing someone. Before I can even start to wonder who it is, the screaming roar of the air in the plane imploding was enough to give us nightmares.

 

  
Many of the passengers scream as the raft is tossed around in the frigid waters of the sea. For hours, we are all holding on for dear life as the raft is holding on for dear life. By some miracle, we all manage to stay aboard.

  
The next morning, the storm appears to have passed, because we are no longer threatened by huge waves. Unfortunately, we are floating out in the middle of nowhere in the freezing cold. Most of the passengers on board are Russian civilians, who regard us with an icy anger and hate. They must still think we are spies, and they probably blame us for the plane crash too.

  
/Nightmare end/

  
I wake up with demiti and the rest of my platoon around me, in a cold sweat, looking very concerned. “Hayden what’s wrong?” Someone asks. “Nothing. Just a nightmare.” “Don't worry Hayden, we all get nightmares. Once you are in combat, you can never erase those memories.” “Tell me about it,” I mutter, and get up and look out the window. We are nearing the UAFS airport at Edinburgh. The city looks the same as it did when I left. Soon the plane touches down on the runway. We get off the plane and walk out of the terminal, where our families are waiting for us. I see Mom, Dad, Avery, and Alexander. They all run up and give me a hug. “Hayden thank god you're alive!” Avery says. “Please tell me you’re done with the military and you can finally come home!” “Well,” I say. “I am actually staying for 6 months and then going back into service.” Avery looks horrified. “No you can’t go back! You just got home! It's a miracle to all of us that you are back, and if you go back into service…” Her voice trails off but I get the message. “Well, that's a sacrifice that I will just have to make. But let's not talk about it now, there's six months before I have to go back.”

  
The ride home was uneventful, if you can call the press waiting outside your house uneventful. Cameras flash as soon as I step out of the car. Instantly the reporters all start yelling questions at me. Out of the corner of my eye, however, I see a person in the crowd silently pull a pistol out of his coat and aim it at me. I get down right when he pulls the trigger. It's a good thing all those hours of basic training paid off. The crowd, realizing what happened, is beating the attacker mercilessly. A few police vans roll up, and about 10 police officers jump out and drag the assailant into a van. I am stunned. I don't know why, but there was just an attempt on my life. Being in extreme danger is nothing new to me as a soldier, but not being safe back home is something that I have never experienced before. I hear avery say my name with worry in her voice.

  
“H-hayden…” She has been shot. Almost instantly a dark haze creeps over my vision, and I feel light headed. “Someone call an ambulance! I scream. “ No… No… DON'T YOU LEAVE ME! I need you. Your boyfriend needs you. We all need you.” The paramedics run over and pull her onto an ambulance. “She needs to get to the hospital right away!” One of them says. The ambulance doors slide shut, and it screams down the road to downtown Edinburgh, to the nearest large hospital. I run over to the family car and start speeding after them. I have to get to the hospital to see Avery; this might be the last time I see her. About 10 minutes later, I run into the hospital lobby. I run right past the front desk and to the Emergency Room. A doctor stops me at the door.

  
/ Hayden's vision/

  
“ Mr. Hozenxer I presume?” The doctor asks.  
“Yes that's me, where is my sister Avery Hozenxer? Is she ok, Will she live?”  
“ I’m proud to say yes, but she is currently in the ICU and unable to have visitors. Can You go to the front desk and ask to see the CCR?”  
“Sure” I say after shaking his hand and heading for the front desk on this floor. As I walk down the hallway I feel my memories start to get the best of me. The ground feels like it's moving. I see some chairs and barely manage to make it and even sit down. I put my head in my hands and just feel my hair. All I see is me stroking her hair when we were watching a movie the week before I enlisted. She was all I had and I nearly caused her death. Before I even realized I was crying a nurse comes over and asks if i'm ok.  
“Sir, what is your name, Sir…”  
I just see avery stand up and pull a gun to her head. She faces Gerald and in her angelic soft spoken voice tells him the one sentence that will haunt me forever. “ I’ll be like Hayden, I’ll just be so careless that I just put myself in a suicide situation for the fun of it. I'm all he has, and YOU will explain how You did this to both me and him.” She pulls the trigger.

  
/End vision/  
  
I come to seeing paramedics and bright lights around me. I try to shield my eyes but my hands don't move “I'm strapped into a gurney!? What's going on, I was told to see the CCR. Why am I strapped down?”  
“ Mr Hozenxer Please calm down, you are in an ambulance do you know why you're here.”  
“No?”  
“We are taking you and your sister to the hospital, There was an attack and you jumped in front of your sister to save her from being shot. She only has a broken arm and foot. You on the other hand took a bullet for her.”  
I just lay back, feeling nothing. I just close my eyes and hear the muffled voices of the paramedics around me disappear.  
“ He is slipping from us, how far are w…”  
I feel pure nothingness. No light, No sound, No worry. I see what appears to be a helicopter coming down towards me. It lands twenty feet from me, I walk over and nobody is in the cockpit. I seat myself and throttle up the rotor. The helicopter is flying, flying high up into the light. I suddenly hear a voice calling my name Hayden, Hayden,

  
“HAYDEN!” Demitri shouts. He is standing over me with the rest of the platoon. “Ugh, what happened?” I groggily ask. “You passed out.” Demitri explains. “The doctors think you are in shock. I think that's weird, since you have never gotten shell shocked, not even in battle…” His voice trails off. Suddenly it all comes rushing back. Avery got shot. She jumped in front of the bullet to save me. I know what I have to do. I stand up and try walk out of my hospital room but the pain soon overcomes me and I lazily slump into a chair. I need to find out who the shooter was, and take revenge. I don't know how to find out, but i know someone who might… my old hacker friend Tyrone. He got arrested for hacking into classified government intelligence, but I think he is out of prison. I know just where to find him. “Hey guys when an I discharged?”

  
“In about 3 hours. We have been told to watch over you for two weeks and keep you safe.” The shooters court date is soon about a couple of months or so. The doc said your pain killers should have taken effect so we will get the wheelchair”

  
“That won't be necessary” I say attempting to get up but can't. I look down and see my left leg all wrapped up. “What happened to my leg, why is it wrapped up, and a little bloody?”

  
“You caught your sister before she landed. You two fell off of the stage but you made it so you landed on the bottom. All of the blood on your shirt is not yours.”

  
“Ok… I need to see someone” I manage to say after sitting in the wheelchair. “Dimitri, can you drive us, and please leave your gear in the van. We don't want to startle my old friend.”

  
“ Anything for you To… Hayden.”

  
About half an hour later, I knock on the door of Ty’s apartment. Ty opens the door. “Hey Hayden! It’s been a while. How’s military life treating you? And who are they” he gestures towards my platoon mates“Umm, it's fine, but I really need you to do something for me. And they are my platoon mates” “Yeah sure what is it?” “Can you find out about who tried to kill me?” Ty hesitates. “Are you sure about this, Hayden? Revenge is a two way street. Once you start, there's no out.” “Yes I’m sure.” “Okay then, let's do this” he says with worry in his eyes. “Ty, don't worry we are here to protect you through this ordeal. We have been granted permission to use police lever tracking techniques.” Ty walks over to his computer and powers it up. His wallpaper is some old symbol, a mask of some sort. “ I use a little more advanced tech that old Police shit.” He goes onto the dark web and starts doing his magic, and soon he somehow has a whole profile pulled up. “It looks like this is him. Cletus Hawthorne, convicted felon, a hitman with close ties to… I can’t see that name. The data has been erased on all levels. That's weird. Anyway, this is him.” I look into the mugshot. I definitely recognize him from the shooting. “Thanks Ty. Now I have some unfinished business to attend to.” Ty groans. “Leave me out of this. I don't need the mob or whoever he is working for coming after me.”

  
“ dude you will be fine, you don't know about my past.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN/ Hey guys and gals. This chapter has been the cause for my stress over the past weeks. I have pumped out as much creativity as I could before becoming redundant. Hope you are enjoying the secrets as the will soon be unfolding even more. The Journal is soon to be opened, metaphorically and literally. Happy holidays, for my U.S. viewers have some fun vacations. For my E.U. Viewers have some fun over your holiday.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:
> 
> AN
> 
> Hey guys... I might be getting some writers block from time to time, so I have been publishing much shorter chapters, and less content. Me and my cowriter have been held up with classes as well. We need some Ideas to such us down the slide to think of it. Please enjoy the chapters whenever We get the time to finish them and publish them. BAI. :)


End file.
